warrior_cats_what_iffandomcom-20200214-history
If Starlingpaw and Ivypool became mates
Prologue "Here, eat this." Starlingpaw pushed a shrew into the apprentices den where Ivypaw was held. She ate it without a word. "you're welcome." he muttered. "I'm sorry. Thank you for the prey. I just... miss my home." She said, looking deep into the young Shadowclan apprentices eyes. "I'm sorry we have locked up. We just really need those herbs." Starlingpaw meowed. Ivypaw nodded. "I know. You seem... friendlier than the others." she observed. When he saw deep affection for him in the Thunderclan she-cat's eyes, his heart skipped a beat. No. It wasn't possible. He couldn't fall for a Thunderclan cat! It's against the warrior code! But, his heart kept attacking his chest. Then, Ivypaw scooted a bundle of catmint leaves towards him. She smiled mischievously. "I might of been able to grab some." She purred. Her silver and white pelt glistening in the sunlight. "Starlingpaw! you're on border patrol!" At Rowanclaw's yowl, Starlingpaw's heart dropped. He felt a paw touch his. "Go." The Thunderclan apprentice spoke gently. "I'll be fine." she licked his cheek, and wished that they could still be together. "when I get home, meet me at the abandoned twoleg nest outside of the territories." She whispered. He nodded, and headed after Rowanclaw and his patrol. Chapter 1 Ivypaw lowered her head as the patrol brought her to the highledge. "Why were you on Shadowclan Territory?" Firestar demanded. Ivypaw took a deep breath. "I followed Dovepaw's scent onto their territory. I found her inside secretly meeting with Tigerheart." a large gasp swept through the crowd met her words. Firestar's cold gaze raked across the crowd until he found Ivypaw's grey littermate. "Is this true?" he questioned. Dovepaw lowered her gaze and nodded. The Thunderclan leader's eyes blazed with fury. "That will be reported at the gathering. Ivypaw," he meowed, his tone softening. "You should of told us where you were going. You can come to the gathering, but you will confined in camp for a quarter moon. Dovepaw will come to the gathering, but other than that, she will be confined in camp for a moon." he mewed sternly. "I want Brambleclaw, Lionblaze, Squirrelflight, Ivypaw, Dovepaw, Jayfeather, and Leafpool to come to the gathering!" he launched himself off the highledge and headed towards the entrance. Will I see Starlingpaw? She really liked the fun Shadowclan apprentice. Maybe they could have kits together. She stopped dead. ''He's Shadowclan! I can't have kits with him! ''But her heart wouldn't listen to her. All the other clans were waiting, and her heart lurched when Starlingpaw beckoned her over. "How are you?" he asked, licking her ear. "I've missed you, and your soft snoring." she purred, touching her muzzle to his. His eyes sparkled with affection for her. She felt her cheeks get hot. But, they didn't realize that Tigerheart was watching them. He watched them until the Gathering began. "Prey has been running all over the place. And, I have some terrible news to tell Shadowclan." Firestar's words were greeted with gasps. Blackstar stood, shoulder fur bristling. Ivypaw stood up, facing Blackstar. "It's true! The reason that I trespassed onto your territory was because my sister Dovepaw was meeting someone from Shadowclan." Blackstar looked at her, then his fur fell flat and his gaze softened. "Who is this traitor you speak of?" he said, trust filled up his voice. "Tigerheart." she hissed, looking straight at the young tabby. He looked at her with rage. "Is this true, Tigerheart?" The Shadowclan leader asked. He nodded, keeping his eyes on Ivypaw. Bkackstar's eyes raked the tom with fury. "Why?" he demanded. He met his leader's gaze. "Because I love Dovepaw! I love her and she loves me back and you can't get rid of this feeling." he yowled. "And if you are going to criticize me, why don't you criticize Starlingpaw and Ivypaw." Firestar's cold eyes rested on the young Thunderclan apprentice. "Why are you over there?" he asked in cold, menacing voice. "I'm sitting here because it's a gathering, and Shadowclan at all bad like all of those nursery tales. And I dare say that they are better than Thunderclan!" She said defiantly. The cats from Shadowclan gave her warm glances and some muttered thank you. "Besides, I don't go sneaking around." she said, mocking her sister's lie in her voice. Blackstar chuckled. "Well, now that that's settled, it's time for Riverclan and Windclan to share." After The gathering, Blackstar came up to Ivypaw with the Shadowclan cats that attended the gathering, only Ivytail had gone back to camp. "I want to thank you for your honesty. We are forever grateful. Also, I discussed with my patrol, and we would be happy if you joined Shadowclan." Blackstar mewed. She opened her mouth to accept when Firestar hissed. "Absolutely not, Blackstar! She is a Thunderclan cat through and through, right Ivypaw?" She shook her head. "I'm not. I used to hate Shadowclan because of all the nursery tales Whitewing always told me, but she lied! Shadowclan is wonderful. You can't make the descision for me when he asked me, not you, Firestar! And I accept!" Ivypaw growled. Firestar looked shocked as Ivypaw followed her new leader to Shadowclan Camp. She looked at her sister. "Ivypaw, where are you going?" Dovepaw asked. Thunderclan murmured in agreement. "I'm leaving with my clan, Dovepaw." She replied cooly. "But Thunderclan is your clan." her sister said. Ivypaw laughed. "Thunderclan is my enemy, now, dear sister. I am a Shadowclan cat now. The best clan around this lake." she sassed her sister, who stood speechless. Ivypaw ran to catch up with the patrol. MORE COMING SOON!